Alex&Olivia:Through Broken Glasses
by OliviaAlex
Summary: When Olivia first meets Alex she is amazed by the effect she has on her. Alex being more brave and courageous asks Olivia out and although not every thing goes to plan, at the end they both find themselves exactly where they wanted to be;)
1. The Beginning

The Beginning:

When Olivia woke up this morning, everything seemed normal. She put on her black straight legged trousers, a white button shirt and black boots. Then drover her car to work where she shared a conversation and a coffee, with her partner Elliot Stabler. "Morning Liv" These words complimented with a passing cup of coffee. "Did you manage to get any sleep last night?" Elliot and his wife had only recently had a baby boy, and at the moment they were being kept up for the majority of the night. "I got more than the other night, thats for sure." It was clear in Stablers eyes that he was exhausted, but Olivia knew he was able to handle this. A few minutes later thier captain walked over to them and began to talk. "I need you both in my office, now." Both Olivia and Stabler shared curious and uncertain expressions on their face. When they walked into the office, they noticed a woman standing there. She had blonde long hair, a slender figure, black rimed glasses and eyes as blue as the ocean. Olivia felt her breath completely vanish, and her heart begin to crash against her chest. Her legs felt weak, and her body had the sensation of pins and needles all over. Olivia felt overwhelmed by her pressance, but was confused as to why. She is just a random woman, and there is absoulutly no need for her to react the way she has. "My names Alexandra Cabot. Im your new ADA(Assistant District Attorney)." Olivia watched Alex's lips curve into a smile and couldn't help but to smile as well. Olivia wanted to say hello to her, but for some reason she wasn't able to find any words. Alex placed her hand in front of Olivia, awaiting a hand shake. When their hands connected Olivia felt a surge of butterflies reach her stomach. Finally she found the words to speak. "Hi, i'm Olivia..." "Benson. Ive been looking forward to meeting you." Not knowing how to react, Olivia just let out a little laugh. The both of them continued to stare into one another's eyes for more seconds then necessary. The rest of the day seemed unusually quiet and slow. Everytime Olivia wasn't doing anything she found her self drifting of into thoughts of Alex, she didn't understand what is was, but there was just something about her that made Olivia feel scared and also a good type of strange.


	2. One Week Later

One Week Later:

At first Alex only ever visted the pricinct when some one called her over or when her pressance was required, but for the last 3 days, Alex had made her visits more often. Its only 2:00clk and already Alex and come over to the pricinct 3 times. The odd thing, was that the majority of her time was spent with Olivia. At the present time both Olivia and Alex where stood beside the coffee pot, and appear to be laughing. "And he thought that by sending me flowers i would get back with him. I was like no chance!" Olivia usually hated to talk about her private life, but everything about Alex made her feel comfortable, and she loved talking to her. "You should come out with me some time?" Alex was very sneaky about asking this question, as she said it whilst they was laughing. Olivia felt her heart drop almost all the way down her body. "Yeah, i'd love to." Suddenly Alex walked of without saying another, and left Olivia worrying that what she had said seemed to desperate.


	3. House Visit

House Visit:

When Olivia finally got home she sat down on her sofa, and just stayed still in the surrounding silence, her mind still on Alex. She had no idea when they was going out or even if they was. She remained sat on the sofa for a few hours until, with out notice, her phone started to ring. "Benson." "Hey Liv its me. Are you free?" Olivia's lips arched rapidly into a smile and her eyes began to glisten. "Yeah i am." At that moment Alex hung up the phone. Olivia didnt want to be angry at Alex but she was, she began to think that this was all some big joke, and that Alex was never serious about going out. She chucked her phone down on the sofa then walked into the toilet. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her peering eyes hazle brown and her hair a slightly darker colour. Lips a clear soft pink and a complexion full of beauty. Time seemingly flew past as she heared a knock at the door what felt like seconds later "Alex?" She wanted to say more, but yet again her breath was taken away by the sight of Alex. She was wearing a red sparkily dress that fitted perfectly to her body, showed a small amount of clevige and nearly all of her back. Her blonde hair no longer straight, now slightly curley. Olivia couldnt believe how gorgeous she looked, she felt paralysed by her. "Are you wearing that?" Alex couldnt help but chuckle. Olivia began to stutter. "No. I mean, i was just, umm, i..." "Alex grabbed her hand and smiled. "Its fine, you have time to change." Alex lead her inside and looked around the house. Finally she noticed the bedroom and began walking slightly faster towards it, still holding Olivia's hand. Alex placed her perfectly shapped bottom onto Olivia's bed. Olivia just starred for a moment.


	4. Changing

Changing:

"Its fine, i wont watch you change." Alex had a cheeky grin on her face as she said this. Olivia looked through her wardrobes, but slowly realised that she had nothing to wear. "What's wrong" "I have nothing to wear." Olivia seemed fairly frustrated by this. "Sure you have, let me see." Alex soon came to the same conclusion, but decided to keep on looking. Alex walked over to Olivia and placed a black velvet dress in front of her. "There, you look gorgeous" Alex passed over the dress then sat back on the bed facing the other way. Olivia waited a second and then began to remove pieces of clothing. Just to the left of Olivia's bed is a mirror, and in the mirror Alex could see Olivia changing. Her eyes followed the movement of her body, and her lips began to part, she allowed her eyes to slowly glide down the curves of Olivia's body. When Olivia finally had her dress on and hair done, they both stepped out of the house and into Alex's car.


	5. On A date Or On The Job

On A Date Or On The Job:

"So, you never told me where we was going?" Alex looked sideways then smiled. "You'll see." The journey was suprisingly quick, and when they got out of the car Olivia noticed a a building, made up of white bricks. When they entered Olivia heard soft romantic music playing in the background, there were litted candles scattered, and numerous tables, some filled with people and others empty. Alex walked over to a table and then pulled out a chair for Olivia to sit on. "This place is really nice. I can't believe i have never been here before." "Well im glad i got to bring you here first, its funny, this place kinda suits you." Both of them smiled and kept deep eye contact. It wasnt long before they had both ordered food and began to eat. The night was going amazing, better than Olivia ever could have imagined. But of course something had to spoil it. A few tables away a couple began to argue, and it wasnt long until it got out of control. Olivia didnt want to get involved but her cop side made her. "Im sorry. i have to sort this out" Alex understood but there was still a slight look of disappointment across her face, as she watched Olivia walk over and try to calm them down. Regardless to the fact that she had stated she was a cop, the guy began to scream abuse at her, and the look in his eyes was pure anger. Alex couldnt just sit there and watch she had to do something, she walked over to Olivia and tried to pull her back. In a flash of anger, the man began to swing a punch towards Olivia, but his judgment was of as he ended up hitting Alex. That was it, this made Olivia furious and without any other warnings she decked the man and left him with the patrol cops that had been called. Olivia leaned down and picked Alex up from the floor and helped her to her car.


	6. Care And Affection

care and affection:

"My glasses are broken, i cant see a thing." "Its fine. Ill drive." Olivia took the keys from Alex then opened the door for Alex to get in. After Alex was sorted she walked around to the drivers side and started the engine. Olivia drove straight to her house, and helped Alex inside. Immediatly she reached for the first aid kit above her kitchen cupboards. She removed Alex's glasses and slowly wiped the blood away from her eyes, thankfully it was only a small cut and wouldnt leave any perminant marks. When Olivia had finished attending to the cut, she placed the glasses back on Alex's face. As Olivia started to walk away, she felt a force pull her back, it was Alex grabbing her hand.


	7. Heaven Pleasure

Heaven Pleasure:

Olivia couldnt move, she felt totally paralysed and out of control. A feeling that she wasnt familliar with, yet. Alex placed her lips upon Olivia's. At first she felt shocked but then her eyes shut, Alex's lips felt soft like velvet, and the only words she could find to describe the kiss was 'the kiss of life'. A couple of seconds later they both pulled away slighty and looked at each other with sparkling eyes. Then suddenly Alex stood up and continued to kiss Olivia, but more rapidly this time. Olivia wrapped her arms around Alexs waist and led her to the bedroom, where Alex pushed Olivia down and allowed her body to fall on top of her. The kissing continued as Alex slowly placed her hand upon her body and began to caress her. Alex's hand eventually reached the one place she wanted to get to, the place which would give ultimate pleasure, the place inbetween her thighs. Gasps and moans where the only sounds that filled the house that night, gasps and moans from both Alex and Olivia. Olivia never found her self attracted to woman, nor did she ever think to consider it, but after tonight she knew she couldnt go back, she finally found heaven on earth, there was no turning back now, for either of them. Nothing made her happier than thought of waking up in the morning and seeing Alex's beautiful blue crystilized eyes and her beaming, seductive smile.


End file.
